The Howl of a Fox
by Chopstickle
Summary: The Howl of a Fox is mainly focused on a student who poses as "Kokkuri-san" and kills people in search for the murderer of her parents, along with the help of her twin brother. It also focuses on her enemy which she later meets, and falls in love with.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first story here! Um, this is my story that I might make into a manga; it's called the Howl of a Fox. So this is only the prologue, so it might not be as great. I guess you could say that it sucks :P**

**Genres I think would be: fantasy, shoujo, adventure? maybe.**

**I've told this story to some of my friends before, and they really liked the idea, so now I'm hoping that you, too, would like it. I'll keep writing once I think that people might like it. Because if people don't it's going to become pointless :P**

My lustrous black hair covered my face as the wind blew against me. "Brother, let's hurry up and go home! It's past 6; Mother and Father must be worried sick!" I placed my right hand over my hair and kept it down.

"Kaguya, you have to be patient. Running will do no good. Especially with your frail health and all." My brother looked away, flustered. "And I can see your..." he quietly whispered, and took a peek at me. I looked down at my skirt; the wind was blowing it up! I quickly restored it to normal, and hoped it wouldn't happen again.

"Geez... I hate the wind!" I started running home. "I'll catch ya later!"

_I was always happy with my life. My twin brother, Satoshi, was a honor student. My mom and dad had great jobs. I was content with everything! I thought that life wasn't as bad as people said. But I never guessed that something was bound to happen sooner or later that would change my life forever._

I opened the door slowly, hoping to find my parents in the couch, relaxing. I never really wanted to disturb their "rest time." Though, I had never realized that the door was left open.

Why was the door unlocked? I always wondered.

The T.V., which was usually on, was silent. Dad, who was such a cleaning maniac, left his newspapers at the table. The whole house was silent. The house... reeked of iron! Or so I thought. I went to check the kitchen out; _maybe Mom is making something for dinner! I wonder if it's fish... _But there were no signs of her. No signs of dinner, either. I heard Satoshi enter the house.

"Kaguya, close the door when you're already inside! A burglar might come in." Satoshi closed the door behind him, and locked it. He took off his shoes, and walked straight to the kitchen. "That's weird. Where's Mom? She should be getting dinner ready by now," he whispered as he looked around.

"Brother, don't you think it's weird? The whole house is quiet... Something must've happened to them!"

"Don't worry, they must be delayed from their workplace. It's nothing to be concerned about."

"That's easy for you to say..." I twiddled my thumbs. I could feel my heartbeat getting louder and faster. There was a bad feelings in my chest. "I'm going to check if they're in their rooms for a bit!" Frantically running up the stairs, the smell of iron was slowly getting stronger. What made me sure it was iron? _This feeling inside my chest... Something definitely happened here! I'm sure of it! _I stared blankly at the wooden door; Mom and Dad's room was beyond it. Slowly and quietly did I place my hand on the door knob; it felt cold! Twisting the knob, my chest began to feel hot. As I opened it, cold air blew out, and the smell of iron was enveloping the whole house. No – it wasn't iron – it was _blood._

My feet lost its balance, and I fell on the floor. There were two bodies who lay motionless on the floor. I was almost sure it was... Mom and Dad! And... there was a beautiful creature next to them.

_Was it a white wolf? No, maybe it was a fox. A pure, white fox. I daresay, it had nine tails! Enveloped in red paint. Or maybe... it was blood._

The last thing I remembered doing was screaming. Screaming? Why? Was I screaming for help? Was I hoping that help would come? Was I screaming to save my life? _No..._

_I was screaming out of anger;_

_I was screaming for revenge._

**Tell me what you think of it! This is when both Kaguya and Satoshi are 10-year-olds. They were very small, and went to school. Satoshi is the older one, btw. Though, they ARE twins. Identical twins :P**

**The next chapter may be more exciting. If you've heard of "Kokkuri-san" before, it's based off that; though... I changed it from knowledge to wishes. :)**

**I'm so sorry that the grammar and stuff are so not professional; I'm not as old as you think xD  
**


	2. What is your wish?

_ "My emotions are gone. When will the time come when I lose all of my humanity?"_

"My name is Lyall." I bluntly whispered to a class of 23 students as I looked to my left. Though I could very well hear the whispers and murmurs of "look at her! Isn't she pretty" and "is that her natural hair color?" I know that I must look unnatural. My hair was cut shorter than shoulder length, and dyed silver. My eyes... turned icy blue; not the gentle midnight blue that it was before. That's right...

_I'm not the person I once was..._

I could feel gazes and stares upon me as I directed myself over to an empty seat at the furthest row, next to the windows. My head rested against my palms as the teacher began his lecture. These people are living blindly, not knowing the pain I had gone through... four years ago. But now, I'm different.

_Ding... Dong..._

"Wahh, school's finally over!" A male student walked over to my desk, beaming smiles. "Hey, uh, Lyall, right? I'm Guiche." I looked at him, and found other students flocking to my desk.

"Hey, what school did you go to before?"

"What are your hobbies? Let's be friends!" I stood up suddenly, surprising every one of my "classmates." Grabbing my backpack that hung from a hook, I walked casually outside the classroom. Not one student bothered to follow me. Well, I thought so. After all, these petty humans aren't serious about anything. They give up so easily. "Let's be friends?" Don't kid with me.

I walked in front of the girl's bathroom, and looked around to check for any suspicious eyes. Seeing nothing, I padded inside a cubicle, bringing my backpack with me. Unzipping it, I took out black clothes; student uniforms for _males, _and a "kitsune" (fox) mask; painted red and white.

Swiftly, I took out my own clothes, and forced them into my bag, while also changing into the boy's uniform that I brought with me. My hair was tied into a low ponytail, like my brother Rei's usual hairstyle, and my face was hidden with the kitsune mask. Unlocking the lock to the cubicle, I stepped outside, and glanced around to make sure no eyes were following me. Patrolling is the only action I need to take. For "Kokkuri-san players." It was not long until I found one. As expected, there were rumors buzzing around the town that this school had been infamous for students using the Kokkuri-san board game. I was not surprised that it was true; there were many presence of ghosts and will-o-wisps here, common in the presence of Kokkuri-san.

A group of three female students were gathered around a single wooden board in an empty classroom.

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, this is from the third planet of the Sun. We have a wish for you to fulfill. A wish full of hatred..." All their voices were synchronized; their eyes closed, and their index fingers on a 100 yen coin. This is when I, "Kokkuri-san," am needed. I appear before them, dressed and disguised as Kokkuri-san, I ask of them to tell me their wish.

_What... Is your wish?_


End file.
